


Want and Need

by NanakiBH



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abstinence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Community: kink_bingo, Doggy Style, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Prostate Massage, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made Noiz wait a whole week for him, and now Aoba would finally let Noiz have whatever he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "obedience" square on my Kink Bingo card.

It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. He expected it to be easy, but Aoba had no idea how difficult it would actually be. For starters, he never expected Noiz to listen to him and seriously follow through with it.

But, a week had passed and Noiz had yet to lay a hand on him. Aside from a kiss at night and a kiss in the morning, it was like he had transformed into a completely different person; one with self-control. Aoba hadn't been expecting such a turn of events. Ever since he came to live with Noiz in their new home in Germany, there was rarely a moment when he wasn't being showered by Noiz's affection. Just when he would think he might have a quiet moment to rest his mind and body, Noiz would be all over him again.

He was still the weird guy who lacked common sense who Aoba knew, but he could also be irritatingly suave. It made him hard to resist. Even the unusual side of him could be rather endearing at times. However, despite the moments where he showed an uncommon maturity, it was evident that he was still just a teenager. He wasn't going to be a teenager for much longer, which made the situation seem even more distressing to Aoba.

This was what he was living with now; a wolf with an insatiable lust for his body.

It all came to a head one night. Aoba found himself cornered at the kitchen sink. Instead of giving in, letting Noiz have his way, he turned around and roughly pushed him off. In no uncertain terms, he told Noiz that he wanted him to learn to keep his hands to himself.

Actually, what he said may have been more along the lines of, _“Stop letting your dick take control of your brain.”_

Either way, his point was clearly communicated. Thinking back on what transpired, he may have sounded a little _too_ serious, may have been a little _too_ forceful when he pushed him away. It was just something that had been kind of bothering him, and that must have been the moment when all of his frustration came bursting out. He kept meaning to tell Noiz what he thought about his constant attention, but he hadn't intended for it to happen that way.

The way Noiz dutifully avoided touching him made Aoba worry that he was mad at him. Already feeling worried, Noiz's silence could be construed as passive-aggressiveness too easily to Aoba. Part of him vindictively hoped that Noiz had learned his lesson, but it didn't make him happy to see him wandering around with such a glum look on his face.

He may have been too harsh.

He was too harsh.

The more Aoba let that worry fester in his mind, he became convinced that he was the one who screwed up. Not only did he feel bad for making Noiz think that he was really mad at him, he was also... Well...

He was also getting pretty frustrated. Sexually.

After a week of not feeling Noiz's touch, he felt like he was about to burst into flame. He felt like a man wandering a dry, dry desert, his throat parched, and there was an oasis right in front of him that he could reach if he just outstretched his hand. His frustration must have felt like nothing compared to what Noiz was experiencing. He was putting up a good front, but Aoba knew that it would only be a matter of time before he started begging him for a fuck.

Aoba just hoped that he could outlast him. It would be too humiliating if he had to hear Noiz laugh at him again for being weakened by a physiological urge.

That might've been why Noiz wasn't bothered by how often they had sex. To him, it was no different than scratching an itch. Even if that were the case, it must have been pretty annoying when he couldn't do anything to scratch it.

So a week had gone by. Noiz hadn't so much as offered him a back rub in an entire week, so if the matter was over whether or not Noiz had learned his lesson, then Aoba felt comfortable giving him a passing grade. Aoba was the one who started this, so it stood that he would be the one to let it end. He was going to have to be careful, though. He didn't want to make it look like he was caving. That was... That definitely wasn't what he was doing. He was simply allowing Noiz to have a slice of the pie.

Late on a Friday – the perfect time. Noiz was going to be coming home late. From experience, Aoba knew what Noiz's exhausted Friday nights were like. Dinner would be the last thing on his mind. Whenever he came home late on a Friday, he'd loosen his tie before he did anything else, then he'd send a heated stare in Aoba's direction. That would be the only warning Aoba would receive before Noiz would be on him, grabbing him firmly by the waist, devouring his kiss.

Noiz's attention could be overwhelming, but Aoba had figured out when to expect his unrestrained advances, so he had time to prepare himself. He wasn't going to worry about dinner until he had to worry about it. Being 'seductive' wasn't a talent he thought he possessed, but he was going to try to be as alluring as possible. Before he even had the chance to tell Noiz that he didn't have to wait any longer, Aoba wanted to break his self-control. He wanted to look tempting enough to crush Noiz's resolve.

First, he looked through his closet to see if he could find something, but quickly realized that Noiz liked nothing more than to see him in nothing at all. Why bother getting dressed up if Noiz was just going to tear his clothes off anyway? After a week of no sex, the 'tearing' might even be literal, so Aoba didn't want to risk it.

A shower, then. Noiz always liked him when he was fresh from the shower, when his hair was still a little damp.

Ren was still sitting on the bed, giving him an odd look as he started to undress. It was just Ren, but Aoba felt strange once he knew that he was being watched. After politely explaining that he planned to surprise Noiz, he put Ren into sleep mode and carefully laid him down in his little doggy bed next to their bed. On his way to the bathroom, he ran into a couple of Noiz's bunny cubes and he told them to inform their brethren that they were to stay out of their way tonight.

Once he shooed a few stray bunnies out of the bathroom, he hung up his robe and enjoyed a nice, hot shower. With his thoughts on Noiz, imagining the things that they might do once he returned, it was hard to keep his hands off of himself. There was no reason for him to abstain so strictly, but he he'd turned the wait into something of a game for himself, and felt like touching himself would have ruined part of the fun. It was nice to have a reward to look forward to.

Feeling refreshed and satisfied with himself, he left the steamy bathroom with his towel draped over his shoulders. His thoughts were in such a pleasant, relaxed place that it came as a severe shock to his system when he turned into the bedroom and found Noiz resting on the bed, still primly dressed. His back against the headboard, he was idly inspecting something on his coil, but he didn't give Aoba's presence any acknowledgment when he entered.

“Noiz,” Aoba said, his confusion reaching his voice as he tried to rouse his attention. Noiz glanced up with no visible increase in interest. “I... didn't expect to see you back so soon,” he finished lamely, still feeling like there was more he needed to say.

“I'm not particularly early,” he replied. Straightening his tie, he crossed one leg over the other, then folded his hands over his stomach. He looked quite regal like that, and Aoba felt the heat of his gaze searing through him. It was incredible, how he could remain so expressionless, yet find a way to make Aoba feel as if he were looking right through his robe, sizing him up. He looked intense, but he wasn't mad – that much Aoba could tell.

Now wasn't the time to let his nerves get the better of him. Whether Noiz was early or not made no difference. He planned to seduce him either way. “So,” he began slowly.

“I heard,” Noiz said before he could continue. “A little bird told me about what you planned to do tonight.”

_A little bird..._

It didn't take long for Aoba's blood to hit its boiling point. It was obvious who (rather, _what_ ) he was referring to.

He slapped a hand to his face and groaned into his palm. “I knew I should have just shut off all of those stupid, sneaky rabbits! I can't keep anything a secret around here.”

“That aside, what are you going to do now?” Noiz asked.

It was hard to just put that aside when the turn of events had all but shattered his confidence. Tonight, Aoba was supposed to be the one in control, but no matter how he looked at it, Noiz was the one with the advantage now. The situation started in Aoba's corner, then somehow landed in Noiz's court.

He was being taunted. He had no choice but to fall for it, but he was determined to go down clutching to his dignity. “Well, since your bunnies already informed you of what I planned to do, then there's really nothing left to say, is there?”

“Are you sure?” Noiz asked, lifting a sly brow. “It sounds to me like you just couldn't endure it any longer. I'm right, right? Ever since you initiated this stupid rule, you've been secretly dying to dive back into bed with me. No matter what you say, I could tell that was how things were.”

That wasn't how things were, but there was no point in arguing when Noiz was so convinced.

“Come here,” Noiz said, impatience at the edge of his voice. He sat up properly and extended a hand outward, which Aoba reluctantly grasped. In the current atmosphere, he couldn't tell what Noiz was thinking, where he intended to take things. As his fingers closed around the back of Noiz's hand, he remembered that he had nothing to fear, his trust always safe in Noiz's hands.

Noiz pulled him closer until his knees hit the edge of the bed. The folds of his robe shifted as he climbed onto the bed and a glimpse of his pale thighs could have surely been seen. At the perfect moment, he looked up to see Noiz's eyes widen with interest, and Aoba knew that no matter how stoic he was trying to appear, he was excited.

Despite what Aoba told him, there were many things he wanted to say, and he put all of those urgent feelings behind a kiss. Although their lips met gently, it quickly turned into something deep, full of fierce emotion that immediately filled Aoba's head with steam. Between their lips and seeking tongues, he could feel all of Noiz's feelings, too. He really wasn't hiding anything.

As Noiz's lips left his and he relaxed into the arm that supported his back, a pleasant, numb feeling invaded his every nerve. This kind of feeling – were he with anyone else, it would have caused him worry. It was hard for him to believe, but one week without Noiz's touch had made him this desperate. Aoba wanted to feel him, to embrace him, to let himself come apart in his arms the same way he had in the beginning.

While his eyes tried to refocus, he felt Noiz's fingers slipping deftly beneath his robe. They delicately skirted over his skin, across his collarbone, leaving ticklish goosebumps in their wake. His hand closed over Aoba's shoulder, where it met his neck, and Noiz pulled him closer again so that he could press his lips to his throat. It was just a simple kiss at first, but Aoba gasped in surprise when he felt Noiz's tongue lapping at the sensitive skin beneath his jaw.

“W-what are you-” It wasn't important to finish his sentence, and his thoughts left him the moment he saw the look in Noiz's eyes anyway.

He looked like he'd reached the end of his rope, unable to control his desire any longer. Aoba felt a shudder go through him, then shivered for another reason as his shoulders were suddenly exposed to the cold air around them. Not yet bothering with the tie around Aoba's waist, Noiz pushed the robe down until he had it off both of his arms. It looked like Noiz's hands itched to touch what they had exposed, but with great strength, he kept them to himself.

The week must have taught him something after all, Aoba realized. A little bit of patience could truly go a long way.

“I was going to let you indulge yourself a little tonight,” Aoba told him, trying to make his mature words sound natural. “I wasn't sure if you could do it, but you really proved yourself. Think of this as your reward.”

His fingers curled loosely around Noiz's tie, his thumb idly stroking its surface as he nervously met his eyes. Noiz inclined his head to the side; a silent suggestion that Aoba remove it for him. Once Aoba gave it a tug and pulled it free from its loop, Noiz grabbed both of Aoba's hands together, wrist to wrist, and laid the tie over them.

“This again?” Aoba laughed, feeling like he knew what to expect.

“I won't blindfold you, if you were wondering.” The deep red tie was wound around his joined wrists a number of times before it was tied securely. To test its strength, Aoba tried to pull his arms apart, but the tie had no room to give. “It isn't too tight, is it?”

After the first time, Noiz was very mindful of things like that. “It's fine. It's not the same as a belt, so I don't think it will leave any marks.”

With his hands bound, it took Noiz no effort at all to push him back onto the bed. With just a light push against his shoulders, Aoba fell back, his head toward the foot of the bed, his knees bent in front of him, lifting his robe. At first, he floundered, trying to reach down to adjust it, but one of Noiz's hands grabbed him firmly by the thigh to make him stay. It was only a reflex. He planned to tempt him with tantalizing glimpses of his skin in the first place, but having his hands tied together already made him feel more defenseless and exposed.

How much did those rabbits tell him, he wondered? Could they tell the change in his temperature the way that Ren could? 

“It was really hard not to touch you,” Noiz admitted to Aoba's surprise. “I see that even after all this time, you're still treating me like a kid. I hope I've convinced you now. If you wanted me to keep my distance, you could've told me that from the beginning. You realize that there's a reason why I like touching you so much, though, don't you?”

Noiz's words sunk in along with his earnest expression.

Of course there was a reason; an undeniable reason. Aoba suddenly felt stupid for thinking that that his physical interest came from his age. Noiz was like a curious child – a child, yes – but curious above all else, experiencing every sensation for the first time. To a normal person like Aoba, his attention could seem excessive, so it was just easy for him to forget about Noiz's circumstances.

“It's because I love you so much.”

...That wasn't exactly what Aoba had been thinking.

Aoba lay there for a few moments, holding his hands over his chest as he let what Noiz said go slowly from his ears to his head... then to his heart. “Is that really how it is?” he asked, almost as if he were directing the question himself, wondering how he could've missed something like that. It filled his heart with a warm feeling, but left him with a stale taste in his mouth, having not realized.

Reality snapped its fingers in front of his face, drawing him back to the matter at hand.

“When you put it like that, it makes me feel like I should've just let you keep manhandling me whenever you felt like it,” Aoba said, staring at him sternly.

The way Noiz chuckled meant that he knew he'd been caught. “I'm not really lying, though.” As he lowered his body over Aoba's, sliding his palms over his shoulders, his voice acquired a more alluring tone. “I admit that I'm still excited to feel as much as I can feel, but I can only be so excited because it's you. I love touching _you_. I realize that I was going overboard, and for that, I'm sorry.”

His apology sounded genuine, so Aoba was willing to accept it. It didn't feel right to make Noiz be the only one to apologize, though. Keeping his eyes lowered, he mumbled quietly, “I want to apologize, too. I feel like I acted too harshly and I know how much you value directness. So, you're right. I should've told you how I wanted things to be from the beginning.” That said... “I want you to do whatever you want tonight.”

“If that's what you want,” Noiz said, grinning.

What Aoba wanted was whatever Noiz wanted.

There wasn't much he could do on his own when his hands were bound anyway, realistically speaking. Besides, he was curious to find out what Noiz had in mind. He seemed to do things spontaneously, which made his decisions all the more interesting. Their encounters were never the same twice.

“I've wanted you all week,” Noiz murmured in a husky voice, bringing his lips close to Aoba's ear. “I'm going to have to take out all the frustration I've been quietly holding onto this whole time.”

If that were the case, Aoba was prepared to resign himself to a very long, long night.

A sharp gasp burst from Aoba's lips when he suddenly felt Noiz's fingertips, slightly cold, creeping up his leg. Noiz pushed aside the flap of his robe and his daring fingers danced over his sensitive inner thigh, making Aoba shiver. Deciding that it was much too early to let himself start showing weakness, Aoba set his jaw and held back any further sounds, watching silently as he endured Noiz's teasing touch.

His fingers crept closer to the place between Aoba's legs, but they never got too close, darting away to rub lightly in other places. They swirled around the curve of his hip beneath the fabric of his robe, then spread out as Noiz pressed his palm flat against his side. It was still a little chilly and Aoba involuntarily shuddered in response, but Noiz's palm quickly became warmer against his warm skin.

Aoba's senses were drawn into focus when Noiz's hand suddenly disappeared, and let go of a true gasp when the sash keeping his robe together was released, leaving him exposed. This position, with his hands bound in front of him, made Aoba feel strangely like a sacrifice, awaiting whatever cruelty or benevolence he should receive from the one above him.

Another kiss, deep and soaked in passion, was what he received. He submerged himself in it and let his breath be stolen away. Sighs escaped from his lips, unbidden, as Noiz spread apart his legs and rested his body between them. He turned his head when he felt Noiz lightly touch his fingers against his entrance, but Noiz's other hand captured his jaw and returned his lips to where they belonged to resume their kiss as he massaged away the resistance from his lower body.

For a moment, Noiz paused, looking down at his belt with a complex expression.

“I like it best when you do the work, but you won't be able to do anything with your hands like that,” he lamented.

Aoba couldn't relate. He looked at the tie surrounding his hands, then lifted his stare to the insufferable brat in front of him. “Just take your pants off yourself. Goddamn.”

Heaving a comical sigh, Noiz began the apparently arduous task of removing his clothes by himself. As he worked each of the buttons on his shirt out of their holes, he stood up from the bed and padded over to the dresser a few paces away. The tube of lubricant they had on the stand next to the bed had been exhausted recently. It was a feat that required little effort from a guy like Noiz.

A fresh tube was tossed in the direction of the bed and rolled against Aoba's side.

Watching Noiz as he returned to the bed, working off his pants, Aoba was seized by a sudden thought. His lips voiced it before he even considered how embarrassed the question might make him. “Did you touch yourself at all this week?”

At the immediately indulgent look on Noiz's face, he regretted asking and felt his face heat up.

“Why? Did you?”

God, he shouldn't have asked. “I'm just curious. And I'm the one who asked first, so you answer me first.”

Noiz pulled down both his work slacks and what he wore underneath at the same time and left them in a lump on the floor. Seeing his already semi-stiff cock, dotted with glimmering pieces of metal, Aoba reflexively swallowed.

Coyly placing the tip of his index finger against his lips, Noiz tilted his head back as if in thought.

A few thick seconds passed.

“Nope. Not once.” He picked up the tube, opened it, and squeezed a bit of it across his first two fingers. “So what about you? You were the one who insisted on some space, but I bet it was really hard for you, wasn't it?”

Aoba turned his cheek. “I didn't either.” It _was_ difficult for him sometimes, but he wasn't going to admit it.

He heard Noiz hum like he was impressed. Aoba's ears burned, and he squirmed, shifting his parted knees to make Noiz focus on what it was he was supposed to be doing. A moment later, he felt the cold sensation of Noiz's gelled fingers tracing his entrance. It was familiar now, something he was quite accustomed to, so his muscles quickly relaxed under his gentle, probing touch. After Aoba took a few more relaxing breaths, he already felt Noiz's two fingers sinking into him at the same time.

“You must've really wanted it, though. Look at how quickly you're loosening up,” Noiz observed aloud.

Aoba resisted the temptation to thrust one of his feet toward Noiz's stomach. (Doing so probably would've turned him on further anyway.) “That's because we do it so often,” he retorted, giving Noiz another significant glare. “My ass just knows.”

Snickering, Noiz grabbed the tube again and squeezed some more into his palm. He spread it over his cock quickly, but paused before he went any farther. A thoughtful look pinched his features. Without a word to indicate what he was doing, he grabbed Aoba strongly by the hips, rolling him over, then lifted his hips up so that he rested his weight on his knees.

Wobbling a unsteadily, Aoba tried to redistribute his weight, taking his bound hands into account. “Are you sure? Like this?”

While he was on his knees, there was nothing he could do for himself. If he wanted to keep his balance, he wouldn't be able to use his hands for anything, even to pleasure himself. Everything would be up to Noiz. Though, that was probably why Aoba was put in this position. Noiz probably thought of that.

“Yep. Just like this,” he said, rubbing his fingers between Aoba's parted ass. Aoba tensed, the muscles in him seizing when Noiz pressed his thumb teasingly against the tight ring. From behind him, he heard Noiz laugh, and he turned his head as far as he could to give him a heavy scowl. “You said I could do whatever I wanted. I like playing around with you. Is that not allowed, or are you feeling impatient?”

It was a little bit of both. Aoba pointed his face toward the sheets in front of him and nudged himself back an inch or two.

Even if he weren't blindfolded, the situation still reminded him of that time. Being forced to face forward, to keep holding his precarious balance, made it hard for him to look behind himself to see what Noiz was up to. He could only guess and trust that Noiz wouldn't get swept away by his week's worth of pent up energy.

What Aoba felt next should have been predictable, but he shuddered nonetheless. The jolt went all the way from his hips to his shoulders where he held his weight. Noiz grabbed him firmly by the hips to make sure he wouldn't tip as he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Aoba heard him laugh to himself again as the tip sunk inside along with its piercings. He was glad that Noiz couldn't see his face at the moment, feeling ashamed of how eagerly his body was accepting him.

One week wasn't even that long. The abstinence Aoba instated wasn't even meant for him to endure, so why did he feel like the one who'd been waiting?

Once Noiz was fully seated within him, he released a long, pleased breath.

“You're already so hard,” he observed, slipping a hand from Aoba's hip to curl loosely around his cock. He laughed again, sounding a little dazed. “I was going to feel bad, you know – if I was the only one who couldn't hold himself together.”

Hearing him talk so shamelessly like that...

Aoba pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, nearly biting himself the next second when he felt Noiz give a particularly sharp thrust forward that felt as if it pierced all the way through him. The pleasure came as a shock, strong and vivid, striking outward and scattering toward each of his limbs. His shoulders shook, but he forced his elbows to stay locked to keep him from toppling over.

It was getting increasingly more difficult to hold down his voice. There always came a point where he gave up, but the sound of his moans was like fuel for Noiz's burning lust. He knew that if he gave in and let out the sounds of his pleasure, Noiz wouldn't be able to control himself, and then he'd probably lose his balance and faceplant into the mattress.

At least it would be soft...

With that insignificant thought as his only consolation, he finally gave up, letting a few short gasps rumble past his lips. Noiz surely heard them because Aoba heard him exhale a satisfied sigh of his own.

The hand he'd curled around him had retreated, but soon returned to give him a much firmer touch. Noiz's fingers wrapped around him in a solid grip. He rubbed his thumb over the head and pressed it down into the tip.

He could hear the grin in Noiz's chuckle. “We've barely started and you're already getting all wet. Not that I can blame you,” he finished weakly, his voice stuttering with his hips as he continued to give him a few more short thrusts. “Going without it for a week is making me appreciate it more, I think.”

“Feels... good,” Aoba agreed.

Knowing that Noiz was feeling it just as much as he was, he felt less self-conscious and allowed himself to moan openly while Noiz pounded him and squeezed his cock. What he did with his hand felt like nothing compared to the way he felt inside. For some reason, Aoba felt much more sensitive than usual, feeling like he was burning up from the inside out with an uncontrollable ecstasy.

His breathing grew rougher, and, much sooner than he expected, he already felt himself approaching his limit. His eyes widened at the realization. With his hands tied, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. The best he could do was focus his thoughts elsewhere, but even that proved difficult when Noiz's wild thrusts continued to push him closer and closer.

Tears of exertion wet the corners of his eyes as he struggled to control himself, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even find his voice to give Noiz a proper warning before he came. Aoba's sudden shout and the feeling of his insides pressing down around him must have surprised Noiz because he came to a halt. Aoba glanced beneath himself to where their bodies were joined and was glad to see that Noiz had his hand wrapped around the head of his cock, catching his cum before it could hit the bed.

When Noiz moved again, his movements were surprisingly languid and relaxed. Aoba's elbows finally gave out and he tipped forward, pulling him off of Noiz's cock. When he looked over his shoulder, his heart thumped when he noticed a bit of white fluid dripping down the length of Noiz's cock. He still looked hard, but that was clearly...

“Did you come?” Aoba asked, astounded. He didn't notice at all. They must have come at the same time.

Noiz sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand and lapped at the other with his tongue. “I tried to say something, but it just happened.”

“You're still hard,” Aoba muttered, unable to keep his eyes off the erotic display in front of him.

Noiz looked down, absently licking what remained from his palm. “Oh,” he said, like he hadn't even noticed. He glanced up. “So are you.”

Aoba sunk his hips to the bed and rolled over. Just as he'd said, his cock was still just as hard, as if he hadn't come at all. The simmering pleasure remaining in his body fired up at the sight, reminding him of its existence. His insides ached and his hips shifted on their own, like they were begging to be held.

“I...” What was he going to say? It was absurd that he was still hard, even though he already came so hard. A hot wave of shame rolled over him as he looked down at his body, flushed and heated in desire.

“It seems like we aren't finished here,” Noiz remarked. He pushed Aoba knees apart and knelt between them, then leaned forward and began to untie his tie from Aoba's wrists. At the surprised noise Aoba made, he chuckled lightly. “I expected to make you beg for my dick, but it looks like mine wants you just as bad. I don't think we'll be needing this. It would just get in the way now.”

His hands were freed, but Aoba felt at a loss, unsure what to do with them, where to place them. However, when Noiz lowered his head and dragged his tongue over his hot chest, they instantly flew to his shoulders – not to push him away, but just... to touch, like they were drawn magnetically to Noiz's skin. He let his fingers play in the short hair at the back of Noiz's head as he moved farther down, swiping his tongue over each of his nipples. He paused on each one to suck on it firmly as his fingers toyed with its twin on the opposite side of his chest.

When he sat back up, Aoba was left panting, and his chest and Noiz's lips glistened with saliva. Aoba's cock jerked anxiously, droplets of precum rolling steadily down the underside.

“You're so fucking gorgeous,” Noiz praised, his voice distant, a hazy look in his eyes. He swallowed and Aoba watched his Adam's apple bob. The feeling that he was about to be devoured overcame him again and he shivered.

Eyeing Aoba's wet entrance, Noiz smirked. “I don't think I'll need any more lube. I came a lot inside you. That's a whole week's worth, you know.” He stroked his fist over himself a few times, slick with precum and whatever had escaped after they'd been separated. “You even missed some.”

Noiz pressed it against him and it slid in easily. They both sighed as if it were the first time, the sensation feeling even brighter the second time, both of them feeling more sensitive. Aoba's arms encircled Noiz's shoulders. He timidly looked up to meet his eyes and was surprised to find an expression similar to his own reflected there; tight, barely holding onto his composure, lost in pleasure.

“I wanted you more than I even realized,” Noiz mumbled hotly against the side of Aoba's cheek.

Aoba squeezed his eyes shut and pushed down the fleeting feelings of self-consciousness that remained and used all of his energy to focus on the feeling inside of him. He was used to the feeling of Noiz's piercings rubbing against his entrance each time he pulled back, but he was surprised to notice that he could even feel them inside of him now. They dragged heavily along his walls with each rough thrust of Noiz's hips, stimulating even his deepest parts.

His fingers clenched in Noiz's hair when he felt the head of his cock nudge against his prostate. His hips reacted and jerked upward, pressing Aoba's cock against Noiz's stomach. The contact drew his attention and when he looked down, the sight of his cock, drenched with precum, made his pulse race. Noiz followed his gaze and grinned.

“Fuck, that's hot.”

He pulled Aoba's hips down onto his cock, driving himself in as deep as he could go. When he did so, Aoba felt him press directly into the place that sent an electric tremor through him. Hands weakly scrabbling, he held onto Noiz's shoulders and pressed his cheek into the sheets, unable to stifle the primal groan that was emitted from his throat.

“You really like it when I do that, don't you?” Noiz asked, giving him a few more pointed thrusts. Each one seemed to hit that place directly, and each one felt like it brought Aoba closer to losing his mind. All he could do was whimper wordlessly, nodding his head frantically. He didn't know how he did it, but Noiz had an unusual talent for finding and targeting that spot. Even when Aoba tried it on himself, he couldn't get it to feel the same.

“That's it,” Noiz said breathlessly, running his fingers gently through Aoba's damp, tangled hair. “When you let out your real feelings, I love it.”

Aoba had finally reached that point. He could no longer hold himself back. A dry stream of tears ran down the side of his face to the sheets underneath him, his nose dripped, and each breath he released was rough and ragged. Every part of him deeply ached for Noiz. A cloudy, dizzy feeling filled his head as he was spun around by his own swirling desire.

All he could focus on was the man in front of him. He opened his arms and Noiz slid his underneath Aoba's, holding him tightly, supporting him as he began to move again at a renewed pace. Each time he moved, Aoba felt himself growing closer to the edge again. It felt like it was going to take even less this time. His hips quivered and his cock jerked between them eagerly, wetting their stomachs with his precum.

“N-Noiz,” he mumbled hoarsely. He opened his heavy eyelids to seek out Noiz's eyes, but found them closed in concentration. “Please,” he whimpered, uncertain of what he was even asking for.

“I'm not going to touch it,” Noiz said, his words tight. “I wanna make you come just like this. I know you can.”

Aoba wanted to protest, wanted to feel Noiz's hand wrapped around his cock, but he couldn't argue with what he said. It felt like it would be astoundingly easy for him to come just as they were, without any additional effort.

He lifted his knees a little higher and wrapped his legs around Noiz's back, pulling his hips closer. With just a few more thrusts, he knew... He could feel it...

As he predicted, it only took a few more thrusts of Noiz's hips to make him come. As his body was tossed in the waves of pleasure, his hands desperately sought for purchase against Noiz's heated back, scratching red marks into his skin. He heard Noiz growl; a low and vicious sound that ignited Aoba's senses. He grabbed Aoba by the hips and continued to pound into him without a moment's rest, rubbing Aoba's insides raw until, at last, he stilled and came inside of him again.

Breathing roughly, he sat up and slowly pulled himself out. Sitting back, he held Aoba's legs apart and admired the mess he'd made. Aoba was unsure whether he really wanted to look, but his eyes were irresistibly drawn downward, curious to see what manner of devastation and debauchery he'd been left in.

It was worse than he'd expected. He couldn't see where Noiz looked, but he could feel a bit of his cum already dripping out of him, and an impressive amount of his own cum was left cooling on his stomach. He glanced up and felt even hotter when he saw more of his cum splattered on Noiz's chest and stomach as well. Worst of all... he was still hard. His body was determined to make a fool of him.

Noiz drew his fingers over the cum on his chest, then transferred them to his lips.

“S-stop doing that,” Aoba said, looking away. It didn't really bother him anymore at this point. Noiz had done it enough that he stopped reprimanding him for it, but seeing him doing it now only made the need seated between his hips grow.

He tried to sit up, hoping he could run off and take another shower to cool down his confusing and frustrating body, but Noiz pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back down to the bed. Aoba looked up at him and was about to ask him what he thought he was doing, but when he felt the slippery touch of his fingers rubbing him, his mouth instantly shut. He wanted to push him away, to tell him that he shouldn't keep touching him. This kind of constant indulgence was the kind of thing he was trying to discourage Noiz from in the first place, but Aoba's body had other opinions. He trembled at Noiz's touch and willingly sunk back into the sheets. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and, with it, another piece of his rational thought was lost.

Noiz's fingers slid inside of him. Although the amount of cum left inside of him made it easy for Noiz to move his fingers however he wanted, Aoba's inner walls still felt somewhat sore from the pummeling they received from Noiz's cock. His piercings left his entrance feeling particularly sensitive. A sweet kind of ache rose through his hips as Noiz continued to move his fingers, curling and stroking them inside.

Aoba's cock was beginning to soften, but the rest of his body remained in a heightened state of arousal with a pleasure that was unable to be ignored. It was crazy to think that he could still come like this, but the feeling that throbbed within him each time Noiz moved his hand said otherwise. Whimpering, he reached down, but Noiz brushed his hands away.

“You still want more, don't you?” he asked, delving deeper. “Let me handle it.”

His heart hammered with uncertainty, but he knew that he could place his trust in Noiz. Somehow, even when he was trying something for the first time, he managed to find a way to make things work. It felt unusual, but Noiz already proved that he could make him come once without touching his cock, so Aoba just had to trust that he could do it again.

As he gradually relaxed, the pleasure began to mount again until his cock was once again twitching to life. His eyes slipped closed on their own and he found himself falling into something of a trance, focusing on the rhythmic movements of Noiz's fingers within him. A pleasant feeling filled him; a feeling of completeness, contentedness. He slowly raised a hand to his lips and bit the back of one of his fingers, sighing with furrowed brows as he felt a new sort of pleasure gathering in his lower body.

He slowly realized that the sounds he'd been hearing were coming from his own mouth, slipping out steadily as Noiz swirled his fingers around the bud inside of him. Occasionally, he gave it a few nudges that made Aoba's breath hitch. That had to be what it was – the reason he hadn't been able to make it feel as good on his own. Nudging it like that – that felt awfully nice...

Sniffling, he looked down and noticed the look of concentration on Noiz face right before he felt the waves swell. Like his feet had been swept out from beneath him by the undertow, he felt like he was being washed away in a strong, yet gentle current. He barely even realized that he was coming until he felt a few drops of cum hit his stomach. His head felt fuzzy and warm, like he was slipping into the deep end where things were dark and still.

“You're really amazing, Aoba,” he distantly heard Noiz say. He slowly opened his eyes as Noiz brushed a hand through his hair, pushing his fingers through the strands to neaten them. “There are still so many things I haven't seen yet.”

“What do you mean?” Aoba asked, focusing on him blearily.

Reaching for the bedside, Noiz grabbed a tissue and began cleaning them up. “What I said,” he replied, as if that were enough to explain. “I saw you make a face I've never seen before. I thought you might find it unpleasant to do it that many times, but you looked really happy when it was just my hand – calm.” He rubbed his nose and looked down with a slight smile curving his lips. “What your body wanted – needed – it was like you gave into it. You gave all of yourself.”

Was it really something as romantic-sounding as that...?

...It felt like it had been, so maybe Noiz was right.

He grabbed Noiz by the hand and pulled gently to make him lay down next to him. They were still facing the wrong way, their heads toward the foot of the bed rather than on the pillows where they belonged, and his robe was still bunched up underneath them, but Aoba felt like he would be content to fall asleep right there, just like that.

He looked to his side where Noiz lay. He felt the need to say something meaningful, but instead, what came from his mouth was an awkwardly mumbled, “What do you want for dinner?”

Noiz stared, a few seconds passed, then he laughed, a sound that was still capable of making Aoba's heart flutter. “Is 'Aoba' not on the menu?”

“It's not,” he sighed, lifting a hand to gently hit Noiz in the arm. “If you have the same thing every night, you'll just get bored-”

His mouth shut. Now he understood.

Noiz had tried to tell him once before. Noiz thought about him the same way he thought about food. He could be happy having a nice, big slice of Aoba every night if he were given the chance.

Aoba didn't normally think like that, though.

But, maybe, just this once, he'd let Noiz have what he wanted.

“I'll order a pizza,” he said.


End file.
